Currently, cable and satellite television providers offer a variety of services for consumers to choose from for both home and business users. Depending on the services offered, users may be able to subscribe to receive cable services, satellite, cellular, and/or other services. Typically, a consumer will be required to use a set-top box (STB) or other decrypting device and/or a modem in order to receive a full array of services.
With the ready availability and preference of using portable devices, users tend to rely more and more on such devices for many types of computing and communicating activities. Some service providers offer mobile applications that can be used with smartphones, tablet computers, or laptop computers to access some defined portion of subscribed to cable television services. However, there is no current solution as to how to associate a user's portable device with a STB to efficiently manage device to STB pairing relationships.